fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure RPM
is LeenaCandy's fifth fanseries replacing Owl City Pretty Cure!. The motifs are body movements, automotives, action, racing, animals, computers, & technology, which is the same as the Power Rangers RPM universe. Plot *Pretty Cure RPM episodes In the place of Enjin Cidet, the Enjin Residents that how will find the seven pretty cures will find the Himitsu Town. Haruka Minako, a sporty, loudy girl who became a pretty cure. Together with her two friends and there are find the four pretty cures to save the Enjin Cidet. Characters Cures Haruka Minako / Cure Kick Minako is a very lovely, energetic and sporty girl who loves to play soccer. Which she also loves to play on gadgets, esp. IPhones. Minako owns a sports dojo with her family. She still loves to play football with other friends. As Cure Kick, her short dark pink hair turns into light pink hair & is a ponytail. Her theme color is pink & red. Aosora Nami / Cure Dive Nami is a very fast and sexy diver in the school. She loves to swim in some pools but she can't attack from light, sound, & thieves and monsters. Nami is the popular swimmer of all. As Cure Dive, her navy hair turns into light blue hair & ties into a curly ponytail. Her theme color is blue. Hikaru Rina / Cure Jump Rina is very loud, cute girl who loves jumping jacks. She can jump the highest towers & walls because she has a cheerful courageous heart. As Cure Jump, her short brown hair turns into yellow blonde hair & ties into curly pigtails. Her theme color is yellow. Midorigawa Yuriko / Cure Blow Yuriko is the sportiest of all. She loves to help a lot and she loves eating healthy foods instead of junk foods. As Cure Blow, her dark green hair turns into light green hair & ties into pigtails. Her theme color is green. Kurohane Eren / Cure Gear Eren is the smartest at all. She is good at studies, sports, & academics but she loves to follow the cures which is a RPM cures. As Cure Gear, her short black hair turns into violet hair and ties in a ponytail. Her theme color is black and white. Enaji Kinri / Cure Push Kinri is one of the twins who transformed in episode 6. She is very cheerful, loudy girl.who loves dancing and eating sweets. She had curly, blonde hair but it longer, gold hair in cure form. Her theme color is orange and gold. Enaji Ginri / Cure Pull Ginri is one of the twins who transformed in episode 6. She is very mature, calm girl who loves to paint and singing. She had straight, gray hair but it longer, silver hair in cure form. Her theme color is violet and silver. Allies Himitsuno Raina The chairman of Enjin Center. She is very smart and very lovely. Himitsuno Makoto ' Raina's husband 'Himitsuno Airi Raina's daughter Himitsuno Yuki Raina's son General Hiro A handsome general who gives and saves the power from the RPM cures Doctor Kris The operator of all RPM cures Villains Virus Main villain in the season. He want the gadgets to be broken. Crunzie First villain in the season Shift Second villain in the season Torjan Third villain in the season Block Fourth villain in the season Hacker Fifth villain in the season Venjix The monsters in the season Other Characters Kaizama Keira A student that attends Chiekawa Academy. Items Cure Morphers The Cures' transformation item, with the transformation phrase of [[Pretty Cure, Get it Gear!|''Pretty Cure, Get it Gear!]]. These Morphers are: *'Supernova Morpher-''' used by Minako, Nami, & Rina *'Energetic Morpher-' used by Yuriko & Eren *'Angeleena Morpher-' used by Kinri & Ginri Cure Cells The Cures' collectable items, which is like Engine Cells Cure Arsenals The cures' weapon Cure Motorcycles The cures' riding cycles Cure Zords The cures' second collectable items Location *Enjin Cidet-''' the cures' homeplace *'Himitsu Town-' the cures' town *'Himitsu no Chie Academy-' the cures' school *'Virus Hideout-' the villains' hometown Forms/Power-ups *'Normal Form-' the form of all cures which the form was resembled the HappinessCharge temporary form. The style was same as PRRPM style and dosen't wearing helmets. *'Powerful Form-' the form was resembled to Go-On Red's super form. The first is Cure Kick, which she gains in movie. Movie *The cures featuring all the cures (Max Heart-Go! Princess) & (Doki Doki Heartbrand!-Kirameku) will make an appearance to protect the power of friendship. Trivia *This is the first & only LeenaCandy's series to have no mascots, following Hikari no Pretty Cure. *This is the first & only season; which after transforming, they will speak the cure name during the striking the pose instead of speaking the speech. *This is the second fanseries which was based on Super Sentai, following Spy Pretty Cure!. *This is the first series to have the Cures share theme colors with the Rangers. (Pink/Red-Blue-Yellow-Green-Black-Gold-Silver) *This series is one of the series to have the most number of Cures (except for Colorful Hearts, because there is 100 Cures and the largest team on this wiki). **Despite the number of Owl City Pretty Cure! was same. ***Due to the opening, all seven pretty cures appear. While in the ending, the pretty cures were in the same until by the end of the season. However, they will started featured with the seven pretty cures; then in the later, there are featured with the seven pretty cures. Category:User: LeenaCandy Category:Pretty Cure RPM Category:Fanseries Category:Technology Themed Series Category:Series based on TV Category:Action Themed Series Category:Series based on Games Category:Fan Series Category:More Fanseries Category:New Fanseries